A Hyuuga Always Gets What She Wants
by zlinka
Summary: It's a repost of my earlier story. Basically it just an average night between a husband and wife... yeah right


After the chuunin exams six years ago Hinata vowed to be stronger. Shortly after she made that vow, she learned the most important rule of the Hyuuga clan; "A Hyuuga always gets what they want."

This discovery made her quest surprisingly easy. She had applied it to every aspect of her life, and worked hard to make sure that she was true to this rule. In fact, it was exactly this rule that got her in the situation she was in right now.

It had started innocently enough on the couch, in front of the television with her husband. He was sprawled out on the couch, taking as much room as possible. Hinata was curled up at his side, using his shoulder as a pillow. One glance at her husband showed that he really wasn't paying attention to the actors on the screen.

Seeing the bored expression on his face gave her the idea.

"Ne, Shikamaru," she whispered huskily in his ear.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow at her tone, "Yeah?"

"Lets play a game."

Hinata watched as all the "games" they had played in the past went through his head. When he turned to face her fully, there was a cocky grin on his face. "What kind of game 'Nata-chan?" he asked as he reached to pull her even closer.

Hinata didn't resist as he pressed her body against his chest, glorying in the feel of rubbing her sensitive breasts over the fabric. When his hand was reaching for the hem of her shirt she pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes and responded," Chess."

She giggled at his expression. He looked so disappointed, like she had just told him that they were never having sex again. 'Yeah, like that would ever happen,' "We could make it interesting if you want," she suggested oh so innocently. Then buried her face in his neck. She was very certain that he though she was doing this to hide the blush that she could never quite get rid of, no matter how much confidence she had gained. In reality she was doing it to hide the evil grin that sprang to her face, and use the moment to find that spot right behind his ear that just drove him crazy. 'What can I say?' she thought to herself, 'I'm a tease.'

While Shikamaru set up the board, Hinata went into her room to get herself ready. She changed out of her casual lounging underwear, and put on her newest pair, the ones that she bought because they made her blush in the store when she imagined the look on his face when he saw her in them. They were a little uncomfortable, but Hinata consoled herself with the thought that she wouldn't be wearing them for long.

When she stepped back into the living room, Hinata barely managed to suppress the look of disappointment on Shikamaru's face when he saw that she had only gone into the bedroom to brush her hair. Or so he thought.

The first game went by quickly, with Shikamaru as the winner. When he began setting up the board for a rematch, Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him around the table.

"You can have any one article of clothing that you want as your prize," she offered him, watching him through her lashes, "and whatever is taken off, stays off."

"Well then," he said intelligently as he leaned over her, placing his hands on the hem of her shirt. He pulled it off over her head, making sure to drag the back of his hands over her sensitive ribs, causing a wave of heat to roll through her.

He lightly nipped the back of her neck, right at the place where he knew she liked it, before he returned to his side of the table with her shirt in his hand. He raised an eyebrow in question at the choice of bra.

Shikamaru was normally an ass man. He had told her that one of the first things that he noticed about her was how sublime her ass was. This was mostly because when they first started dating, Hinata still wore her bulky jacket all the time. It wasn't until the third date of so that she had felt comfortable enough around him to take it off, and let him see that she also had fantastic breasts. So the fact that he had gone for the shirt first was kind of a shock to Hinata.

She didn't let it stop her in pursuit of her plan though. Instead she smiled and leaned forward, to give him a better view as she made her first move. The second game lasted longer, being more of a challenge then the first.

When Shikamaru won this round, he walked over to her side of the table and stood her up, then knelt down in front of her. He kissed her belly as he gently pulled the waistband of her pants down. He stared intently at the underwear she was wearing.

She knew that he knew that they were new, mostly because of the color. Instead of the white, blue, or black that she normally wore, she was wearing a pair of red silk panties, with gold embroidery swirling across them. The bra matched it perfectly.

He finished peeling her pants off of her, taking the opportunity to nip lick and suck his way down her legs. By the time he was finished, Hinata wanted to do nothing more then remove her panties, hook a knee over his shoulder, and have him pleasure her until she exploded and she could tell by his smirk that he knew this.

She could also tell that he wanted it too. Instead of giving in to her desires though, she pulled him up her body by his ponytail, and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Before he could wrap his arms around her though she gently pushed him away, and sat down, motioning for him to get back to his side of the table.

He muttered something that sounded like "troublesome woman," but she let it go.

Mid way through the third game, Hinata put her plan into action. Every time it was her move, she would catch his eye, and start fiddling with her bra strap, or lick her lips, of push her index fingers together in the way she used to do. She knew he found it cute. At the end of her turn, he would take longer and longer to start his and even then he would barely glance at the board. That match ended in a tie.

The unspoken rule was that if a match ended in a tie, it meant that Hinata won. It was unspoken because it had never happened before. Normally Shikamaru thoroughly trounced her in games of strategy, then as a consolation prize, Hinata got whatever she wanted from her husband.

Shikamaru's mouth hung open in shock. As Hinata made her way around the table, she cupped his chin and moved his head to look at her. She gently stood him up and ran her hands through his hair and down his chest. One hand went up to play with his earrings, tugging on them gently, while the other went to the front of his pants, and cupped him forcefully.

She had known that he was hard, she just hadn't known how hard. She rubbed him slightly as her hand moved from his ear, to the buttons on his shirt. Slowly she undid his buttons one by one, following each button with a light kiss.

When she got halfway down his chest, she moved bother her hands, and lifted the shirt above his head. Both were panting by the time she was finished. Shakily she made her way back to her side of the table, taking a steadying breath as she admired him. She never tired of seeing the way his lean muscles flowed with his movement, or the way his abs contracted whenever she touched him. She adored the way his pants barely clung to his hips and the way his nipple rings reflected the light.

No one except for her knew about his nipple rings. Yes he had gotten them before they were married, but she was the first that he had showed them to. Not even his best friend Chouji knew about them. He probably suspected, because once, when Hinata was talking to him alone, she had asked if he knew about Shikamaru's body piercing. Chouji had just looked confused.

Before the fourth game started, Hinata reached over and started playing with them.

"Knock that off," Shikamaru demanded breathlessly, "I want pay back."

"Can't wait," Hinata said grinning, and blushing. All thoughts of his "pay back" made her squirm and anxious. It was hard to concentrate, and she lost the fourth game. Instead of walking over to her side of the table, he stood up and gently pulled her so that she too was standing. Then he bent her over at the waist, having her brace herself with her forearms. It wasn't until he had her positioned just right that he moved. Slowly he walked around the table, keeping a floes eye on her. Absently he trailed a hand down her back. When he was directly behind her, he leaned forward, to kiss a path along her jaw, fitting his crotch snuggly against her backside. She arched against him, wanting more contact, and rubbed herself against his erection like a cat in heat.

"Sh-Shikamaru," she moaned as his fingers began to play with her nipples through her bra. She didn't really hear his response, so much as feel it rumble through his chest.

After what seemed like ages of teasing, with Hinata panting hard and whimpering for release, he removed her panties and undid his pants. With one thrust, he entered her and sent her over the edge. He followed soon after with a guttural moan, then went limp on top of her.

Quickly he shifted his weight so that he was still in her, just not squishing her and began kissing the nape of her sweat soaked neck.

"What was that about?" he asked into her hair, his hands lazily trailing over her breasts.

"What was what all about?" she asked, her mind having gone blank.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why the game?"

"Oh that," Hinata chuckled breathlessly. Then she turned her torso slightly, and kissed him on the lips, "I just wanted to see what would happen."

He thought about her answer for a moment. "Was it worth it?"

"Oh, definitely. I got what I wanted and a Nara always gets what she wants."


End file.
